The Trials of the Pendant 2: Celebi's Revenge
by pokeplayer984
Summary: COMPLETED! Sequal to The PKMN Super Bowl. Celebi's back, and he's hungry for revenge. With the help of an old friend, he hopes to succed. Can Mew and Mewtwo stop Celebi again?
1. Prolouge

For those who have read The Pokemon Super Bowl, this is the sequal to that fic.

Here's hoping you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. It is the property of Nintendo, Game Freak, and Creatures Inc.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Celebi's Revenge**

**Prologue**

Celebi woke in the Pokemon Center and found himself with bandages on his body. He was at first curious as to why he was like this. Then he remembered the match that he lost. He cried sorrowfully. He had lost the one chance to avenge his master. Overwhelmed with misery, he quickly threw off the covers of the bed. He then used his psychic powers on the bed, lifted it up and threw it at a nearby window. The glass of the window shattered into a million pieces. He then flew out the window and flew away from the Pokemon Center as fast as he could.

He soon came to a stop. He then discarded all of the bandages he was wearing. He looked at the body of his that was now revealed in the reflection of a nearby river. He saw that he now had two scars on his face, one on each cheek, that extended to his mouth. He also had multiple wounds on his body, all of which would heal in time. However, he knew that he would be forever cursed with the two scars he saw on his face.

After getting a good look at himself. He then flew away from the river. He later came to a stop at a cemetery. It was nighttime and rather dark, though he really didn't need to see where he wanted to go. Besides, he was able to make himself partly nocturnal, and could see only if moonlight was present, which it was. He flew around the cemetery and stopped at a certain tombstone. It looked like any ordinary tombstone, but this one he seemed to know.

"My master," he thought to himself. "I'm sorry, I could not avenge you."

He was not alone. There was another pokemon present. The ghost like being floated near Celebi. When the ghost got near, Celebi looked over at her. He saw that she had no arms or legs. It was as if the ghost that was floating next to him, was a girl in a dress that covered her arms and legs. The ghost also had a red pearl necklace on. He then knew that it was a Misdreavus that was floating next to him. He then saw something different about the Misdreavus that suddenly shocked him. He saw a scar present on that went across the right eye. He was then pretty sure that he knew this Misdreavus.

"Misdreavus!" Celebi said in surprise.

"Celebi, I've missed you." Misdreavus said.

Celebi then gave her a friendly hug. Misdreavus couldn't help but giggle at his greeting.

"How long has it been Misdreavus?" Celebi asked once they broke the hug.

"Too long!" Misdreavus answered him.

"I haven't seen you since the day our master died."

"Same here!"

"What have you been up to since then?"

Misdreavus couldn't help but smile at her friend. They had known eachother since the day they met. In fact, since that time, Misdreavus has had a secret crush on Celebi, yet she was always afraid to tell him that. As silly as it may seem, even ghosts have their own share of fears.

"Well, ever since you ran away that day, I have tried to move on. I did meet this nice Haunter," She said, which made Celebi worry a bit.

In truth, Celebi also had a crush on her, yet he was probably just as afraid to tell her as she was to tell him.

"However, it didn't work out. I ended up dumping him." She finished, which made Celebi give a quick sigh of relief.

Misdreavus noticed, and thought that maybe there was a little something in him. She then decided to find out what happened to her friend.

"So, what has happened to you since I last saw you?" She asked.

"I've... I've been trying to avenge our master since. Whoever it was that killed our master is probably dead by now. I tried to go back and save him, yet every time I did, it was the same result. I get knocked down, and before I can get up, our master is shot. I then decided it was best to avenge our master, even if it seemed impossible. My travels soon brought me to a stadium, where I had recently entered the competition for an amazing power. With it, I knew that I could avenge our master."

Misdreavus was kind of getting interested. "Go on."

"However, I was stopped by a powerful pokemon."

"Who was it that stopped you?" She asked, wanting to help him get the revenge she knew he wanted.

"What?"

"Who was it that stopped you?"

Celebi saw that she wanted to help him. "Mewtwo! The most powerful pokemon I have ever come across."

"We'll stop him! We'll do it together. Remember, I hold the move that can defeat any pokemon, even if I go down in the end."

"That's right, you hold Destiny Bond."

"Together, we will make all humans pay for what they did to our master. He deserves revenge!"

Somehow, Misdreavus knew what he was thinking.

"Since it was humans who took him away, it will be humans who will suffer for our loss."

"With you, there's no way I can lose!" He then brought out his hand. "For our master?"

She then brought a braid of her hair down and put it on top of his hand. "For our master!"

---End Prologue---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, there's the Prologue.

Hope you like it. Next one Tuesday.

Please Review.


	2. Secret Plans Made

Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 1 

Secret Plans Made 

It has been months since the days of The Pokemon Super Bowl, and Mew and Mewtwo couldn't be happier. Mew's pregnancy went well, and now, she and Mewtwo have a son. The little baby looks like a miniaturized version of Mewtwo. Today, Mew is out collecting berries for a special meal she is preparing.

Mew sighed to herself. "I'm glad that Mewtwo is now acceptted as a pokemon. That Ho-oh can be so stubborn sometimes." She thought.

Soon a new creature ends up near her. It's seems to be alot like a sumo wrestler. In fact, among pokemon, one could call this species, the sumo king. He was black skinned with a white face and belly. He also had slits for eyes. Normally, one like Mew would have to fear this pokemon, since this creature was known to eat any kind of fruit or meat it could find. However, Mew had dealt with this pokemon before, so there was no need to be afraid. Ever since she beat him up in one move, they have been friends.

"Hello Mew." Said the huge pokemon.

"Hello Snorlax." Mew greeted back.

"How are you today?"

"Good. How are you? I probably haven't seen you in a month."

"Just barely got up from my month long sleep."

"You Snorlaxes, I don't know how you can sleep that long!"

"It's just our nature. I'm just looking for some food right now."

Suddenly a voice came from behind them. "Hello Mew!" Said the voice.

Mew gasped when she heard that voice, she had recognized it. She was hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. She turned around to see that it was the green pixie like pokemon that she was hoping it wouldn't be.

"You!" Mew said harshly.

"What?" Celebi asked with a bit of a laugh. "No proper greeting after all this time? I thought we were friends." He said, with the last part in a fake sobbing tone.

"After what you did to me? I would rather see scum like you die!"

"Ah!" He said in the same fake whiney tone. "I just came by to say hello."

"Well you can leave now! Goodbye!" She said turning around.

"Ooh! That's harsh! Why are you gathering those berries? Normally, one eats them right off the tree. Much more tasty, if I do say so myself."

"For your information, I'm gathering these berries as a part of a meal for my family!"

"Oh, you have a young one now?"

Mew ignored him, and started picking different berries for the meal that she was going to prepare. She was soon done and started heading home.

"Wait!" Celebi said and Mew stopped.

"What is it?" Mew said

"Mind if I come to your house for a little supper?"

"I wouldn't serve a meal to you even if my life depended on it!"

"Ah! I was going to show you the girlfriend I've got!"

"Well good for you! Hope you're happy with her!"

Without giving him any more word, Mew left and headed home.

"If I were you," Snorlax said to Celebi. "I'd take her advice." Celebi turned towards him. "Especially when she has backup like me."

Snorlax then left to look for more food, as he had already picked the berry trees completely.

"A Snorlax!" Celebi thought to himself. "That's going to be tough! If he joins them, we'll be in trouble. Anyways, I hope Misdreavus can find the home for me. Her invisibility ability should help her greatly."

While she was heading home, Mew didn't notice that someone started following her, and even if she did, she wouldn't be able to see who it was. Mew soon came to a special makeshift house in the middle of the forest. Her and Mew had worked hard together to make it. Though small, it was big enough for them to start a home for a family.

The ghostly being then stopped at window, and keeping invisible, spied on them. She could see everything. She soon left to inform Celebi of their whereabouts.

Mew was just getting the table set and putting the meal on the table when she heard a knock on the door. She went to the door and opened it. Upon seeing who it was, she growled.

"Hello, Mew!" Celebi greeted.

"Celebi! How did you find me?" Mew asked harshly.

"I have my girlfriend to thank for that!"

Misdreavus appeared in front of Mew. "Hello." She said.

"Okay, so you've shown me your girlfriend, now leave!" Mew said as she closed the door.

Celebi then used his psychic powers to reopen the door. "You know, that's very rude!" He said.

"Look! I want you to leave me alone and stay out of my life!" Mew then used all of her strength and slammed the door. The resulting slam ended up making one of the hedges on the door come off.

"Well, that went well." Celebi said as he started to leave.

"So what was that about me being your girlfriend? Do you really feel that way?" Misdreavus asked, hoping for a yes.

"Uh..." Celebi blushed. "Okay, I admit it! I love you!"

"Well you know what? I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes! I've had a crush on you since the day I met you."

"You know, I've had a crush on you since that day too."

They then hugged eachother in a warm embrace.

They were soon looking up at the moon in the sky after enjoying a little meal of their own.

"So, how are we going to get revenge for our master?" Misdreavus asked.

"Simple, we kidnap Mew's young one and lead her into a trap." Celebi said, he then turned his head to Misdreavus. "Remember," Misdreavus looked at him. "You have to do away with Mewtwo. I can handle Mew. Then we'll both have the power to avenge our master."

"Have I ever told you how much I love it when you come up with such devious plans?" She asked him.

Misdreavus got a kiss on the lips as her answer.

---End Chapter 1---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Oh! The plot thickens. Hope you enjoyed that.

Next one tomorrow.

Until then, please review.


	3. The Kidnapping

I'm terribly sorry for not updating this. I had completely forgotten about it. To make up for it, I'm going to post all the chapters right now.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 2

It was now quite late at night, and every single pokemon that wasn't nocturnal was now asleep. Except for two pokemon who had a devious plan to kidnap someone.

The two pokemon float to the window of the house where their victim was waiting. Being a ghost type, Misdreavus went through the walls of the house. She then floated around the house. She then went through another wall, and ended up in a room that had a crib in it. She then knew that she was in the right room. She then floated to the front of the crib.

There, she found her victim. She looked evilly at the miniature version of Mewtwo. It seemed to be about the size of a normal human baby. Moving her makeshift braids, she carefully picked up the little pokemon, hoping not to wake it.

She must've not been careful enough, because it started crying. Misdreavus suddenly panicked. She knew she had to quickly find a way out. She then saw a rather large window nearby. She then fired a rainbow colored beam from her eyes and quickly went out the new opening that she made.

Outside, Celebi was waiting. Misdreavus floated to Celebi with the still crying baby.

"I've got him!" Misdreavus said to Celebi.

Celebi then took the baby from Misdreavus and handed her a rather large leaf with some writing on it. Misdreavus took it and went back the way she came. She then arrived back at the room she was just in, and left the leaf with writing on it on the pillow of the bed and left the room quickly.

Mew then came in. She was rubbing her eyes from just barely waking up from the baby's cries. She then floated over to the crib to check on her little one. She then noticed the leaf with writing on it and read what it said.

_We have your little one. If you wish to see him again, meet us at high noon at the makeshift cemetery that you pokemon have made, and bring the power. If you want your young one alive, you will not hesitate to do so. We will be waiting._

Mew was so shocked, she felt like she was going to have a heart attack. She quickly went into the master bedroom and started shaking Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, wake up!" Mew said.

Mewtwo soon woke up. "What is it, dear?" He asked.

"Our... our baby! He's... he's been pokenapped! (Kidnapped!)" Mew said sorrowfully.

"What?" Mewtwo asked in shock.

"They left this." Mew handed Mewtwo the note.

Mewtwo read the note. When he finished, a mix of anger, fear and sorrow entered his mind. He then clenched his fist and crumbled up the note in his hand.

"My son! My only son!" Mewtwo said as tears of sorrow streamed down his face. "I promise you my son, nothing will stop me from getting you back!"

---End Chapter 2---

Hope you enjoyed that. Now for the next one.


	4. The Kidnapping Aftermath

Here's the next one!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 3

It was now just reaching morning, and Misdreavus and Celebi were waiting patiently at the makeshift cemetery. At this point, the baby was still crying, and Misdreavus was trying to calm it down, to no avail.

"This stupid baby of theirs won't shut up!" Misdreavus said.

Celebi went to where Misdreavus was.

"Our master taught me a thing or two about raising baby pokemon. Let me try." Celebi said.

He then picked up the baby, and started rubbing his finger gently across the baby's belly. The baby's cries changed from want to laughter.

"How did you do that?" Misdreavus asked, impressed.

"You just have to know what a baby wants." Celebi answered with a smile.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo was now sitting up in his bed. Ever since he got the news of his son being kidnapped, he wasn't able to sleep. He was too worried about what who ever it was that kidnapped him would do to his child to sleep.

Mew was trying her hardest to sleep, but her only child was on her mind. She was too worried about her little one to sleep. She floated next to Mewtwo and, with the sorrow inside of her overcoming her, cried into Mewtwo's midsection. Mewtwo rubbed his hand against her back as a sign of comfort.

"Don't worry Mew. We'll get him back." Mewtwo said, trying his best to comfort her.

It was now later in the day, and Celebi was trying to feed the kidnapped baby. He tried feeding the baby one of the red berries he had set out. The baby then threw one of them at Celebi, making a stain on his forehead. Celebi was a bit angry at it for doing that, but Misdreavus couldn't help but laugh. Celebi turned towards the laughing Misdreavus, still just as angry, but then the laughter that was inside his girlfriend soon made him laugh as well.

It was now nearing noon. Mewtwo stepped outside of his house, wearing the black pendant, along with Mew. Both showed determination in their eyes. They would stop at nothing to get their son back. They both soon departed together to get their child back.

The kidnapped child was now sleeping peacefully. Celebi had done a very good job of taking care of the child. Deep down, he sort of thought that he might actually become a good father someday. Suddenly, Mew and Mewtwo arrived. Celebi turns around to see them.

"Ah, you've arrived I see." Celebi said.

"Where is our baby?" Mew asked.

"Right here." Celebi moves a bit to show that their baby is sleeping peacefully.

"Give him back to us right now!" Mewtwo said.

"Ah, and I had just grown attached to the young one!" Celebi said in a fake whiney tone.

Mew just growled at him.

"You can have your child back. Just battle me in a rematch. Win or lose, you get your child back. However, if you lose, you have to give the pendant to me!"

"I will not allow you to have this power!" Mewtwo said, covering the pendant with his hand.

"It will not just be you who is battling. Mew will as well, along with my girlfriend."

Misdreavus then floated right next to Celebi.

"If you think you and your girlfriend can beat us, you're sadly mistakened." Mewtwo said.

Celebi just gave an evil smile. "We'll see about that!" Celebi thought to himself.

---End Chapter 3---

Gee, hope you liked that. Next!


	5. The Battle: Part 1

Here's the next one. Time for a big surprise.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 4

"I desire that power, Mewtwo. You of all know very well why I want it. I want to avenge my master. He never got the justice he deserved for his death. It was all humans doings for all that has gone wrong in this world. Humans don't deserve to be in this world, so I am here to destroy them, and I'll do it with the power you now hold, Mewtwo!" Celebi said.

Mew heard all this, and was shocked by it. "What could've happened to Celebi's master to make him think this way?" She thought.

"How about this? Whoever is left standing after this match, is the one who ends up having the power."

"If it's the only way, then yes, I agree to your terms." Mewtwo said.

"Excellent!" Celebi said. He then got into a fighting stance. "Begin!"

Mewtwo started by charging in with a fist that was surrounded by fire. Celebi quickly dodged it. Right at that point, Mew fired a stream of flames right at Celebi, which said pokemon dodged. Misdreavus then fired a black ball right at Mew. Mew dodged it.

"Most clever, going after one unit, and so that you can narrow down the team. However, there is a tragic flaw to the plan, and that is that two can play at that game." Celebi told them.

Celebi then fired a black right at Mewtwo, which Mewtwo dodged, but he was then hit by another black ball, which came from Misdreavus. Mewtwo quickly shook off the attack.

"Never saw that coming, did you?" Celebi asked. "I am much stronger than you realize, Mewtwo. All this time, ever since you handed me my defeat at the Pokemon Super Bowl, I have been training. The only thing you were doing at that time was preparing for parenthood. Am I right, Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo just growled at him.

While Celebi was paying attention to only Mewtwo, Mew quickly fired a blue beam right at Celebi. Celebi quickly dodged it.

"Nice try, Mew. However, have you two forgotten? I hold the power to see into the future. In fact, my future seeing powers are stronger than before. Now, I have full access to seeing into your future, Mewtwo. Your psychic powers aren't enough to block them anymore."

Mewtwo was shocked. He now knew that they needed to find some way to quickly get rid of Celebi. He didn't know what, though.

While Mewtwo was distracted with those thoughts, Celebi and Misdreavus both fired a black ball right at him. Both of the attacks hit. Mewtwo went flying, and an explosion happened when he hit the ground.

"Mewtwo!" Mew said and rushed over to Mewtwo's aide.

"Take care of Mew!" Celebi told Misdreavus. Misdreavus nodded. "I've got someone I want to finish off permanently."

Misdreavus quickly attacked Mew with a black beam that came from her eyes. The attack hit, and Mew went flying.

Celebi then turned all of his attention to Mewtwo. Celebi then floated over to the struggling Mewtwo. Celebi stopped right in front of him. Celebi then charged up a green ball.

"Goodbye, Mewtwo!" Celebi said.

"No!" Mew shouted as she quickly teleported herself.

Celebi fired a ball in beam form right at Mewtwo. Right before the attack collided, Mew had appeared by the means of her teleport. A blue aura surrounded Mew. Mew took the full force of the attack. The attack soon stopped, and there was no damage done to Mew.

"What happened?" Celebi asked.

"I will not allow you to destroy my husband!" Mew said with great anger. "First, you nearly kill me. Then, you go and evade my private life that I warned you to keep away from. Next, you pokenap my child. And then you try to destroy my husband? You have gone too far, Celebi!"

Mew then fired a black ball of her own right at Celebi. Celebi dodged it. However, the attack then went straight to Misdreavus, who was not too far behind Celebi. The attack hit, and Misdreavus fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Misdreavus!" Celebi said.

"See how it feels? See what it's like to care for someone else? When are you going to stop, Celebi?"

"When I get the power I want."

"Then I guess I have no choice."

Mew and Mewtwo then started to glow a bright blue.

"What's going on?" Celebi asked.

"I once discovered a power from the pendant. Once, the power of the pendant was used on me. Now, I shall unleash a new power of the pendant. The very power that you desire in it."

A blue flash of light engulfed the entire area. When it disappeared, Mew and Mewtwo were gone, but in their place, was a brand new pokemon, one that had never been seen before.

"Get ready, Celebi! You're going down!" The mysterious pokemon said.

---End Chapter 4---

Surprised ya, huh? Next one coming up.


	6. The Battle: Part 2

Wait until you see what happened. You'll be quite surprised.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 5

A new pokemon had appeared from the blue flash. It looked like a pokemon that was the combination of Mew and Mewtwo. It was almost as if it was no longer a pokemon at all, but a completely different species entirely.

Fear struck into Celebi's eyes as he looked at the one he was now facing. He couldn't believe that the pendant had this kind of power. It was as if he would be no match for it at all.

"You're going down, Celebi." The pokemon said with a voice that sounded like Mew and Mewtwo were speaking at the same time.

Celebi shook off the fear. "No way! I will not lose to some fake pokemon!" He said.

"What makes you think I'm fake? I was once Mew and Mewtwo, but now, I am Mewthree! You don't stand a chance against this kind of power."

"We'll see about that!"

Celebi closed his eyes and focused hard on the being in front of him, but he got only a blank in his mind. "I... I can't see into this being's future!" He thought to himself.

"Can't see into my future, can you?" Mewthree asked.

Celebi just stared evilly at him.

"How dare he block my powers of seeing into the future! He will pay dearly for this!" Celebi thought. "I will destroy you no matter what it takes!" He shouted at Mewthree.

Celebi then fires a black ball, which Mewthree dodges by teleporting. Mewthree ends up right in front of Celebi and delivers a fiery punch into his face. Celebi goes flying back a little, but shakes it off. Celebi then charges head first towards Mewthree. A red aura surrounds Mewthree and upon impact, Celebi goes flying back.

"What was that?" Celebi asked.

"That was Counter!" Mewthree answered.

Celebi just growled at it.

Suddenly, Mewthree starts glowing red. It is then surrounded in flames.

"Oh no!" Celebi thought to himself. "It's charging up for a Sky Attack! There's only one move I hold that could possibly stop it, but is it powerful enough?"

With that, Celebi used his psychic powers, and, using whatever makeshift tombstone was around put a barrier in front of him. Fully powered up, Mewthree charged right to Celebi. Celebi braced himself for the attack. Mewthree hit the barrier, but was starting to break through.

"Oh no! It's too strong!"

Suddenly, Mewthree broke the barrier of tombstones and charged right into Celebi.

"I... can't believe it! I lost... again! Forgive me... my master... I failed... you again!" Celebi thought to himself.

Celebi fell to the ground, completely unable to move. Mewthree lowered itself to the ground and split back into the two beings it once was. Mewtwo fainted.

"Mewtwo!" Mew said as she went over to Mewtwo.

Mewtwo opened his eyes. "Mew, we did it!" He said with a smile.

"Are you going to be okay?" Mew asked with a sign of worry in her eyes.

"I'll be fine." Mewtwo answered, which made Mew smile. "Now, there's something that needs to be done." Mewtwo took off the pendant and held it in front of Mew.

"But..." Mew started to say, but Mewtwo interrupted.

"Take it, it's now yours. According to the rules of the battle, the pendant now belongs to you."

Mew accepted it and put the pendant around her neck. Mewtwo then got up slowly.

"What do we do now?" Mew asked.

"Go home, and forget this thing ever happened." Mewtwo said.

Mew and Mewtwo soon found their child and left the scene, hoping that they would forget the ordeal.

---End Chapter 5---

Now, only the Epilouge is left. Hope you enjoy it.


	7. Epilouge

Here's the end of this one.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Epilogue**

When Celebi woke up, he looked around to see that he was no longer at the makeshift cemetery, but in a makeshift bed. The bed was incredibly large. Whoever owned it probably was quite a big pokemon. Misdreavus then came into the room.

"You're awake!" Misdreavus said, giving Celebi a hug.

Celebi pushed her away. "What's going on? Where are we?" He asked.

"Ah, I see you're awake." Said a rather gruff voice, which came from a very familiar Snorlax. The one that Celebi met when he reacquainted himself with Mew.

"Hey! I know you!"

"Yes! I warned you to stay away from Mew." He said as he sat down in a rather large chair right next to Celebi. "That Mew is one tough pokemon, especially with that husband of hers around. I once tried to eat Mew, and let's just say that she beat me as if I was a piece of fruit, despite my high defense capabilities."

"Yea, I can tell. Without my capabilities of seeing into the future, there's no way I would stand a chance against her."

"You only made things worse for yourself when you stole her child. Tell me, why did you do that?"

"It was because I wanted to get revenge on Mewtwo. He stole my chance to avenge my master."

"You were once a tamed pokemon?"

Celebi let out a sigh. "I was once owned by one of the most kind-hearted human beings in the entire world. He was very talented in his knowledge of pokemon. He understood that, after he caught me, that I really hated being inside a pokeball, so he let me enjoy the world outside with him. He was a great and wise trainer. He even found ways to help his pokemon overcome their weaknesses in battle. When he started with me, he helped me withstand the coldness of ice. We Celebi can't last long under ice, and he understood how long I could handle it. Yet, everytime I strived to push further to make my master proud of me. I was soon able to withstand even the coldest temperatures out there for many hours. We were about to begin my training of withstanding the heat of fire, when suddenly, he came!"

"Who came?"

"I don't know. It was too hard to recognize his face. He was hidden in the shadows. He wanted me. He was probably one of those pokemon collectors who just wanted to sell me for high profit. I made him know that he wasn't going to take me without a fight. Boy was that my mistake! He soon took out a pokemon of his own and had it attack me. All I heard was a gunshot, and I saw a smoking gun coming from the stranger. I knew then that he had shot my master. I used my psychic powers to blow him away. I got rid of the stranger, but sadly, my master had met his end. The bullet struck his heart, and took his life away. Worst of all, he died right in front of my eyes."

Misdreavus let tears fall from her eyes, hearing the sad tale.

"How sad!" Snorlax said.

Celebi continued his story. "I later found out who the killer was. I saw it on the news in a town at one time, and I recognized the face of the one the police had caught. It was indeed the guy who shot my master. I believed that he would get the death penalty, and that justice would be served for my master. However, they only ended up giving him a life sentence in prison. Worst of all, he died before he could be charged with murder. I then hated humans! I hated them not just for killing my master, but for also not giving the justice that was deserved. I wanted all humans to pay!"

"Whoa! That's cold!"

"I knew that I didn't have the power I needed to make humans pay for what they did to my master. I decided to find a way to get that power. I had recently joined the Pokemon Super Bowl in an attempt to get the power that was locked away many years ago. Sadly, I failed at the hands of Mewtwo. I have been plotting revenge since."

"I don't think you'll take my advice, just like you didn't when I warned you to stay away from Mew, but I suggest that you let go."

"Why is that?"

"Think about it! The guy is now dead, and knowing your species, you probably tried to go back in time to correct it, right?"

"Yeah."

"Yet, you weren't able to. Some things cannot be changed. Sometimes, things are meant to happen for a reason. Even you have your limitations of changing the past, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I bet your master would want you to let go and live a normal life, even with such a heavy burden." Snorlax then got up to leave. "Just think about that, okay? You'll be glad you did."

Snorlax then left the room. Leaving Celebi and Misdreavus alone.

"What are you going to do Celebi?" Misdreavus asked.

"I think I'll take his advice this time and just let it go, though it would be quite hard, but he's right, my master would want that." Celebi answered her.

Misdreavus just gave him a smile.

Celebi was soon at full strength and left Snorlax's house with Misdreavus.

One night, they were enjoying each other's company during a nice walk. Celebi soon had an important conversation.

"Misdreavus, I've been wondering something." Celebi said.

"What is it?" Misdreavus asked.

"When we met again, how come you wanted to get revenge on humans as much as me?"

"Same reasons as you. Killed our master, and didn't give him justice."

"Wow! And even after all this, you still love me?"

"Of course, silly! I don't think I could ever hate you, even though there are times I badly wanted to."

Celebi then worked up the courage to ask her something. "Misdreavus..." He said, stopping in his tracks and looking at her.

"Hmm?"

"I know this is kind of an awkward moment, but I really want to ask you something very important."

"What is it?"

He then took a blade of grass and a small flower with his psychic powers and made a ring out of them.

"Will you marry me?" Celebi asked.

"Oh, Celebi..." She said nearly in tears. "Yes! I will marry you!" She said, hugging him.

They soon got married. Celebi was able to tell his tale about his master's death to Mew and Mewtwo, and Mew did end up forgiving him, despite how hard it was for her.

They then lived quite a good life. At least for now.

---End Epilogue---

The End

Copyright January 17, 2005 to January 23, 2005

Written and Edited by John Charles Jester.

All characters, except for Mewthree, are property of Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc., and TV-Tokyo Productions. All rights reserved.

This fan-fiction is of property of its original owner. Any copying or reproduction of this fan-fiction, without written consents is prohibited.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this. Please Review.

And look out for the sequal, Mew's Betrayl.


End file.
